


炸醬麵 番外

by mmmsun_solar0221



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmsun_solar0221/pseuds/mmmsun_solar0221
Relationships: wheesun
Kudos: 7





	炸醬麵 番外

⚠️ooc

-

那一大鍋炸醬麵依然被靜置在廚房，客廳桌上的燒酒還剩半瓶。  
傾倒的空杯子、滿是皺摺的白襯衫，殘留著丁輝人的氣息。

金容仙從沒想過自己老實地貼著抑制貼還能發生這種事，她有些迷糊地被身上人壓在床上。  
紅酒味的信息素侵略了每一絲她吸進的空氣，全身發軟的身子使她一點反抗的力量都沒有。

丁輝人上半身只剩下一件黑色內衣，一隻手伸進了金容仙的衣服裡，在那發燙的肌膚上游移，並巧妙地解開了那人內衣的扣環。

「 妳⋯ 該不會，對這種事很熟練吧⋯ 」

「 姊姊，妳別搞錯了，我不隨便標記人的⋯ 」

梨花味的信息素，不斷從金容仙頸後竄出，丁輝人只是胡亂地湊著她的頸窩，舔舐著、啃咬著，輕微的動作都能引來身下人一陣顫抖。  
就算是如此，金容仙的雙手還是有意無意的抵住丁輝人的肩膀，直到那隻不太安分的手，移到了那塊早已濕的一塌糊塗的地方。

丁輝人有些急促地把身下人的褲子拽了下來，金容仙有些驚嚇，試圖想撐起身子，迎來的卻是更強烈的吻。  
那隻手更不安分了，帶著固定的頻率不停地揉著那塊美好。  
金容仙被逼的眼眶有些泛淚，她知道自己逃離不了這裡，身上人好聞的信息素，下身止不住的快感，她只能開口求饒。

「 輝⋯輝人⋯ 求求妳，慢點好嗎⋯ 」

丁輝人盯著眼前衣衫不整的金容仙，光滑緊緻的肌膚，稍稍凌亂的髮絲，覆蓋著那雙恐懼中混雜著情慾的眼神。  
那雙好看的唇，呢喃著自己的名字，這使丁輝人更想好好蹂躪金容仙。

「 如果妳乖乖配合的話⋯ 」

丁輝人再次給了金容仙一個深吻，靈活的小舌糾纏著，原本在外打轉的那隻手，更是伸進了金容仙的內褲裡，直接碰觸了最敏感的部位。  
金容仙抵住的雙手，現在緊緊抓著丁輝人的手臂，但身上人的手速並沒有因此停滯，反而是加快了搓揉的速度，下身的腺體也時不時磨蹭著金容仙的腹部。

空氣中交雜的信息素，漸漸使兩人沈溺在歡愉的氛圍裡，金容仙雙腿環著丁輝人的腰，下身配合著手指的抽插不停扭動著。

「 姊姊⋯ 妳發情了呀，看著我嘛！」

金容仙開始有些神智不清，迷離的眼神看向丁輝人，只能感受著下身不斷流出炙熱的液體，耳邊傳來淫靡的水聲是她現在唯一能聽得最清楚的。

丁輝人握著自己早已粗硬的腺體，先是在外頭繞了幾圈，才順著濕潤的液體滑進了花徑裡。  
金容仙在毫無告知的情況下被一下子填滿，驚訝的喊了一聲，兩隻手捂著嘴巴。

「 我想聽⋯ 金容仙，別捂，叫給我聽。」

丁輝人把金容仙的雙手按在身體兩側，下身開始勤奮地抽插著，幾乎每一下都往深處頂，這讓金容仙的雙腿夾的更緊了。

「 啊⋯啊⋯丁輝人⋯太深了，這樣不行⋯ 」

金容仙死命地想掙脫被按住的雙手，但丁輝人把整個身子都貼合在一起，每做一次抽插，都能磨蹭到那塊凸起，再加上花徑裡的刺激，無限的快感不斷地衝擊著金容仙。

丁輝人來回在金容仙頸後的腺體舔舐著，雖然她嘴上說著要慢點，但信息素卻猖狂地在空氣中瀰漫，每次喘息都使丁輝人更加瘋狂，細碎悅耳的呻吟，似乎像在鼓勵著自己。

金容仙的所有肌膚被染得通紅，發燙的身軀帶著一層薄汗，無法聚焦的眼神，還有那漸漸不能控制的情慾，她開始親吻丁輝人的臉，她好看的頸子、鎖骨，甚至是湊近了她的耳朵，用好聽的呻吟取代了不必要的情話。

看著被慾望佔據的金容仙，丁輝人的腺體像是被緊緊的包覆著，一收一縮的，險些就射了出來，她的動作變為緩慢一點。  
就算她剛剛烙了一堆狠話，對於標記這件事情她還是有些遲疑的。

「 輝人⋯ 標記我吧⋯ 不然我會很難受的⋯」

這句話完全激起了丁輝人一個Alpha的心，更何況是她一直以來都想擁有的人。  
丁輝人像是被什麼附身一樣，用盡全身的力氣抽插著，絲毫不會感受到一點疲累。  
金容仙抬起頭看著下身，隨著強烈的抽插，液體跟著噴濺了出來。

「 哈⋯輝人⋯標記我⋯求你標記我⋯」

她死命地抱著丁輝人，身體僵硬的維持著同個姿勢，直到一股熱流大量地注入到自己體內，還有那人刺痛的啃咬。

丁輝人是狠狠地咬進了金容仙頸後的腺體，她抱著因強烈高潮而抽蓄的金容仙，舔舐著自己留下的牙印，之後不斷親吻著她的唇。

「 我真的⋯ 不隨便標記的。」

「 都把人隨便抱到床上了⋯ 」

丁輝人抱著金容仙，兩個人光著身子裹在同一條大棉被裡。

「 那是因為妳做了炸醬麵，我不開心了～」

「 根本就不是炸醬麵的問題。」

「 好好好⋯ 是我，我有問題，有喜歡妳的問題。」


End file.
